My Heart is with Her
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Summary inside: Femslash of Natasha/Pepper. Rating may be subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story idea stemming from going to see Iron Man 3 and watching the Avengers so just...hang with me? If you like my Glee stories, they'll be updated soon but for now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary**: Natasha Romanoff has been in love with Pepper Potts since she was Natalie, but seeing her with Tony hurts. She becomes a guard for the older woman when an unknown force threatens everyone's life. Will she survive to tell Pepper, or will her love get her killed? Is everything as it seems with the happy couple or is there something unknown to anyone?

On to the show:

Natasha Romanoff stormed around Stark Tower, her eyes dark with a fury that left everyone in fear. She wore her usual catsuit, but the sleeve was ripped and the gash on her stomach stood out against her alabaster skin. No one said anything, but Clint Barton followed her out of the living room.

Tony Stark stared after the young woman. "Does anyone know what happened? She seems angrier than usual - and that's saying something."

Pepper Potts smacked Tony's chest, but deep down, she wondered as well.

In Natasha's room:

Natasha had moved into the tower when Tony offered spots for all members of the Avengers to live in different floors of his tower. She hadn't wanted to accept the invitation, but that would have looked bad on her. Her room was right above Clint's and she was thankful for that. She wouldn't have handled being near Pepper's room.

"Nat," Clint called as he jogged into her living quarters. "What happened?"

Natasha shook her head. "Nothing, Clint. I just need some help cleaning up this wound," she replied bitterly.

Clint took hold of Natasha's arm. "This isn't nothing."

Natasha ripped her arm from his grip and strolled into the bathroom. She slowly peeled off catsuit - and with Clint's eventual help - was able to remove her outfit without irritating her cut.

"Did this have something to do with Pepper again?" Clint inquired carefully.

Natasha stiffened in the mirror and Clint patted himself internally for guessing correctly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her reply was firm, but Clint knew her well enough to call her bluff.

"Natasha, this is crazy. Don't push yourself so far that you can't come away unscathed. I worry about you - we _all _worry about you."

Natasha scoffed darkly, "Except for the one person I want to."

Clint shrugged helplessly and circled his arms around her waist in a brotherly fashion. "Nat, this isn't healthy. Maybe going out would get your mind off everything," he suggested, praying she'd accept his proposal.

Natasha shook her head as tears began streaming down her face. She hated breaking down in front of people, but Clint wasn't just _anyone_ - he was her rock.

Clint kissed the back of Natasha's head soothingly and began whispering comfortingly to the distressed red-head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can make her love me, then no," she choked.

Clint sighed.

In the living room:

Bruce Banner sat in the lone chair adjacent to the love seat that Pepper and Tony were curled up on. His eyes were weary with the heart ache he felt seeing them together. He'd felt attracted to the mysterious and multi-billionaire when they'd worked together for S.H.I.E.L.D, but it'd been obvious by his constant worry for Pepper that he only enjoyed the company of women.

"Bruce," Thor called from across the room in chair much like Bruce's with an exuberant Jane Foster settled in his lap. She was happily chatting with Steve Rogers, hoping for some incite into his life. "What has left you so sad, my friend?"

Bruce smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Nothing, Thor. I'm just tired and I don't feel so good." Pepper reached over and patted the scientist's leg.

As much as he wanted to, Bruce couldn't bring himself to be upset with Pepper. She seemed like an honest woman who wouldn't hurt someone if she had a choice.

Part of him wondered if she was with Tony out of the expectation. Everyone assumed she was with him, so did she only stay with him for appearances? Bruce didn't know, but it left him curious. He stood up from the chair. "I think I'm going to head to my room. I need some rest."

Tony's eyes skirted to Bruce and he let himself believe Tony cared.

Bruce smiled to Thor. "Let's train tomorrow. I could use the stress relief."

Thor nodded cheerfully. "Of course, good friend."

Bruce made his way over to the elevator and met a tear-stained shirt, stressed out looking Clint. "What happened to you?"

Clint shook his head. "Nat's dealing with...something." He wasn't sure if Natasha would be too happy if he blabbed about her crush.

"If it's over her love for Pepper, I've already figured it out," Bruce replied, a sympathetic smile on his lips. He stepped onto the elevator.

"How did you know?" Clint questioned.

Bruce's smile dissipated as the elevator began moving up. "She watches Pepper as much as I watch Tony. I've noticed her staring at her when I'm gazing at him, so it was pretty obvious after a while."

Clint's mouth fell open. "You're gay?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is I enjoy Tony more than I should." He studied Clint. "Does that bother you?"

Clint shook his head. "No way. I won't care if you ran around in the gay pride parade because I know you and I know you're one of the scariest guys alive," he teased, nudging Bruce.

"So why were you coming down here?" Bruce inquired.

Clint sighed. "I wasn't - I just never pressed a button in the elevator so when you called for it, I just came down. I pressed my floor button when the doors opened."

Bruce patted the archer's arm. "She'll be okay."

The elevator rang and the doors opened slowly. Clint meandered out, leaving Bruce alone in the silence. He stared at the buttons on the elevator and decided to press Natasha's floor.

In Natasha's Room:

JARVIS came over the speaker. "Mr. Banner would like to enter. Is that alright, ma'am?"

Natasha wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Let him in."

Bruce walked cautiously into the room. Natasha was sitting in her living room, her eyes rimmed red, but no other sign of tears.

"Hey, Bruce," she greeted.

Bruce made him way over to the assassin and took a seat next to her. "I know your pain."

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I have the same feelings - just not for Pepper." Natasha stared at Bruce in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

Bruce chuckled humorlessly. "I'm in love with Tony, Natasha, so I watch him and see you watching her a lot."

Natasha's eyes began to tear up, but she swallowed down the pain. "So we're both screwed?"

Bruce nodded. "I guess we are."

In Tony and Pepper's room:

The movie had just ended when the couple entered their room on the floor above Thor and Jane's room. Pepper practically fell onto the bed while Tony stripped out of his tight tee-shirt. He yanked off his pants and searched the room for his pajama pants.

"Who gets the couch tonight?" Tony asked, finally locating his allusive pants.

Pepper barely raised her head from the mattress. "It's yours."

Tony smirked. "I think you're just telling me this so that you don't have to remove yourself from that position."

"That's not true," Pepper argued weakly. "When will this charade be over for us?"

Tony sighed. "I have to keep up appearances, Pep. Maybe in a few months, once the New York mishap is finally blown over. I know you're tired of this charade as much as I am, but it has to stay for a little while longer."

Pepper groaned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sincerity oozing from his lips, "I would love to stop sleeping on the couch."

Pepper rolled her eyes. She forced herself to sit up and stared at Tony. "I hope it doesn't take a few months. I love you, Tony, but not like this. You aren't my type." She winked.

Tony chuckled. "Good night, Pepper." He sauntered to the couch and yanked it out, turning the comfortable couch into a nice bed.

Pepper stood up and started dressing. "Night, Tony."

**So here's the beginning of my story. I love Tony and Pepper as a couple, but I didn't want to have to break them up in the story, so I made them a cover-up. If you don't like my story, don't review but if you like it, PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my story so...

On to the show:

Next morning:

Natasha stirred awake as the sunlight streamed through the windows. She awoke on her couch, her eyes hurt from the tears that came out last night. Bruce's arm was thrown around her waist and had anyone seen them, it would have looked much more intimate than it was. Her head was on his chest and his hand held her hip comfortably.

Bruce began awakening and his hand slipped off her body. "What's going on?"

Natasha laughed. She shook her head at the scientist. "We fell asleep talking about our taken loves." She winked at him.

"Jesus," Bruce groaned, "We're a couple of hot messes," he joked.

Natasha nodded in agreement, her tee-shirt bunched up around her waist to show off her midriff unintentionally.

Bruce chuckled. "If I wasn't in love with Tony, I would probably find this very attractive."

"If only you were a woman..." she began before cracking up in laughter. She'd never felt such familiarity with another person (aside from Clint), because no one knew her pain better than Bruce.

Bruce sat up and rubbed her shoulder comfortably. "You know, Nat, I never thought we'd _ever_ be so alike, but obviously so different."

Natasha nodded in agreement. She forced her aching body off the couch and started to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to hang around if you want, but it'd be less awkward if you left before someone thinks we've slept together." She entered the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her.

Bruce yawned. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced about the large room. There wasn't much difference in their sanctuaries except how they were designed.

JARVIS came over the system. "Mr. Banner, would you like me to alert the others that you are awake?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. Alert them when I'm in my room."

"Very good, sir."

Bruce stood up and meandered slowly to the elevator and called for it. He was met with an intent-looking Pepper.

"Bruce," Pepper squeaked in surprise, "What are you doing in Natasha's room?"

Bruce chuckled. "Long story."

Pepper peered into the room, noting the glass of wine resting on the table. "Where's Natasha?"

"She's in the shower. Did you want to talk to her?" Bruce inquired, praying internally for a yes.

Pepper cleared her throat. "I was, but now..." She glanced around awkwardly.

"Go ahead in there," Bruce pushed, "She'll be out soon enough."

Pepper swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

Bruce nodded emphatically. "Please, Pepper, she'd want to see you."

Pepper stepped out of the still-open elevator doors (JARVIS was unsure if they needed to be closed) and Bruce stepped inside. He pressed his floor and whistled contently as the elevator rushed down.

In Natasha's room:

Natasha stepped out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped firmly around her waist and a smile on her face. She barely glanced at the couch, but a blur caught her eye. She whipped her head in the direction of the couch and almost squeaked in surprise (but her skills of stealth kept her mouth closed).

Pepper was sitting on the leather material, her fingers fidgeting with her skirt while one leg was crossed over the other. Her hair was done neatly - which didn't seem at all weird for the beautiful woman.

"What are you doing in here?" Natasha asked, keeping the towel close to her skin.

Pepper's eyes drifted to the red-headed goddess and Pepper began to feel like her mouth was drier than a desert in Nevada. Natasha's assets weren't seen, but the outline of her breasts and the small peaks that were her nipples stood out beneath the offending cloth.

"I-I just wanted to see how you were this morning," Pepper replied formally, her words coming out clipped.

Natasha flinched. "I'm fine, Ms. Potts."

Pepper bowed her head. She knew her tone would create a wedge between them, but she hadn't expected that. "You seemed injured last night and the Avengers need everyone at their best." She cleared her throat. "What happened to cause those wounds?"

Natasha turned her gaze away from the older woman.

_Last night, Harvey's Bar:_

_Natasha sauntered into the overly crowded bar, her catsuit clinging delicately to her curves as she took a seat at the bar. There was another woman that sat at the other end of the bar, nursing what appeared to be a margarita, but Natasha wasn't sure. She only paid attention to the woman because she reminded her a lot of Pepper. _

_The bartender walked over to Natasha, a pencil resting behind his ear. "What can I get ya, sweetheart?"_

_"A Jack Daniels and send that lady over there," Natasha gestured to the woman, "Another of whatever she's drinking."_

_The bartender nodded. He studied her for a moment. "Aren't you part of that group that saved New York a few months ago?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking," Natasha denied. _

_"Sure," the man grinned, walking away._

_Behind her, a grizzly of a man strolled up confidently. "Hello, gorgeous."_

_Natasha smirked. "Go away."_

_That didn't put the man off. He swaggered up next to her, hoping for her attention. "Don't be like that. Let me buy you a drink."_

_"I'm not interested," Natasha insisted._

_Natasha glanced around the man and watched the bartender hand the Pepper-look-alike her drink. He thumbed over at Natasha, who waved. The woman raised her glass to Natasha._

_The grizzly glanced over at the other woman. "Wait, you're a dyke?" he guffawed__._

_Natasha rolled her eyes. People began to surround them, watching in curiosity as the man stared at Natasha in disbelief. _

_"I think you need a big, strong man to show you a good time," he decided. He touched Natasha's shoulder and all hell broke loose. _

_Natasha grabbed the man's wrist in her right hand, twisted it, brought her other hand to his neck, and slammed his head into the wooden bar in front of him. Everyone gasped._

_"No, I don't. I'm more of a man than you."_

_The grizzly's friends - who had watched the spectacle - charged at her from their standings. One man swung at her, but she caught his arm and kicked him in the chest. She hopped out of her seat and planted her heel painfully against his chest._

_Another hit her in the midsection with a pool cue. It broke off against her skin and ripped the catsuit, leaving a gash across the skin. She hissed, but grasped the man's nipple and twisted it awkwardly. She slammed her fist into his nose._

_The first grizzly grabbed at her arm and pulled away her sleeve. His second buddy aimed a punch for her stomach, but she deflected it and flicked the guy in the temple. He passed out on the floor. _

_The grizzly stepped back. He raised his hands. "Look, chick, I'm sorry."_

_The bartender cautiously placed Natasha's drink on the bar. She reached for it without looking and downed her drink quickly. She started to fish out money when the bartender raised his hand._

_"Don't worry about it. With the hell these guys put you through, they should pay," he emphasized to the grizzly. Said grizzly nodded._

_Natasha nodded as she began sauntering out of the bar. She spared the Pepper look-alike a glimpse before disappearing into the night._

Back to the present:

Natasha grimaced. "Nothing happened."

"You're lying," Pepper admonished.

Natasha shrugged before stalking into her room. She slammed the door closed, hoping to ignore the beautiful blonde, but just knowing Pepper was in her level of the tower set her on edge. She dressed quickly and returned to her living room.

Pepper was still on the couch, her lips pursed. "Just tell me what happened, Natasha."

"I got into a fight at the bar," she replied, her answer short and tone clipped.

"Why?"

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened, I guess."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Is that the only answer you plan to give me?"

Natasha smirked. "Maybe some day I'll tell you," she replied. She shot the older woman a playful wink.

Pepper shook her head. "You are crazy, Ms. Romanoff."

Natasha laughed and headed toward her kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" she called over her shoulder.

"Sure." Pepper stood from the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

**That's the end of my second chapter. GOOD NEWS! I got a new computer so these updates will start happening more often! Review or PM with questions or comments. THANKS! :)**


End file.
